Mirror
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Johan has strange dreams. He also has a mirror. It leads to a much darker world. He one day, got pulled into the world and begins to figure out that the Jo-kun want to destroy his world just as his own world was destroyed. Will Johan be able to stop him? Or will he forever live in the bare world Jo-kun created? slight Darkshipping. Spiritshipping to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Watch as light fades and darkness rises. People dying in the arms of loved ones. YOU WILL JOIN THEM!_

Waking in shock, I shoot up out of my bed. I panted the fear gulped me down. I ran my hand through my aqua hair. I looked around and I fell back onto my bed. I've been having strange dreams and I end up waking in fear. I looked at the mirror in my room and I looked like shit.

Then I touched the cold glass and shivered the way it felt under my hand. I looked at my reflection and it had orange eyes. I wondered why, but I shook it off. I went back to bed enjoying the comfort and I slept.

:Next Morning:

I woke up and yawned. It was Saturday so I promised my friend Jim we would go to the Duel Monsters Museum. I got dressed. I wore my baggy jeans and my black shirt and a black hat and wore it backwards. I wore my black sneakers and walked down stairs and I smiled at my sister, Jessie. She is only 13. I'm 15. She smiled at me and I walked to Jim's house.

I was walking, and I looked at a mirror. I saw my eyes were orange again. I stared, my reflection growled and hit me and when I looked back and my eyes were emerald and I had a bruise on my cheek.

Great, I thought. Mom gonna freak when she sees my bruised cheek. I sighed and continued to walk to Jim's house. He smiled and opened the door. We talked and headed to the DMM (Duel Monster Museum).

"Man, I got a killer headache," I said.

"I wonder why, Johan. You get them all the time," Jim said.

"I don't know why. I wish I did though," I said.

"I do too. Its annoying when you complain," Jims aid laughing.

"Jerk," I said and shoved him playfully.

We laughed and we arrived at Museum. I looked at all the cards and they were neat. I went to the Crystal Beasts. My favorite. I look and a boy looked at me and glared. I thought that was weird. I looked away and began to enjoy seeing the cards.

Then Jim walked to me and We went home and when I did, into the mirror and my image looked weird. It was nice to go somewhere with a friend. We went home and when I did I looked into the mirror and my image looked weirder. I had orange eyes with blood on my hands and I was wearing black combat boots and a black shirt with a black set of jeans and I was thin and older.

I blinked and I was me. It was weird. I sighed and got in the shower. I let the water hit my skin and I relaxed. It was really nice. My mom came in and saw me reading my book. She smiled and left.

I got up and looked into the mirror to see myself. It wasn't me though…. I stared and then his eyes ripped through me like he was a knife and I was his victim. I gulped and whimpered softly the pain was horrible. Then he whispered from his mirror.

"_I will end your life…" _

I shivered at the words. I could have swore he was smirking. I looked and he was smirking. He made me look at him and his hands wrapped around my neck and I screamed and when mom came up stairs I was on the floor panting. She held me and I coughed. My neck hurt. I let my thought sting and I fell asleep in my mothers arms thinking of the boy in the mirror.

I was in my dream world and I saw all black. I looked and the boy form the mirror was there and he kissed me! Gross! I wanted to kick him off but I felt I was enjoying it. I moaned and he pinned me to the floor kissing me. I moaned and opened my mouth as he roamed it so softly I felt like heaven had taken me away.

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I felt like he had me in his control. He kissed me again and licked my lips. I moaned and opened my mouth letting him roam my mouth. I moaned and he rubbed my back when he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help my self and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away and whispered to me.

"_I will end you….but you will start a new life as me….." _he said to me.

I still shivered at his words. He stared at me and I closed my eyes and I woke up panting. I held my throat I was shivering badly. I looked at the mirror and I covered it. I was tired of looking at it. I laid down and slept and no dreams woke me. Waking up at midnight is good and bad. Good cause I could do things because everyone was asleep and bad cause I can't sleep.

I looked at the covered mirror. I didn't want to ever uncover it but it felt like I had no choice but to uncover it. I lifted the blanket and stared into the mirror. Seeing the boy again. He growled and wrapped his hands again around my throat choking me. I gasped for air and it was getting really hard to breathe. I felt my eyes close and he let me go.

He growled and kicked me. I gasped in pain and he kicked me again. He smirked and stared at my bleeding form. I coughed. He stared at me. I looked up. My eyes tried to stay open, but it was getting hard to stay awake. My body was in horrible pain. I couldn't move. I allowed my eyes to close and he stared at me before I closed my eyes, falling into the darkness of sleep.

I woke up to his dark evil eyes were staring at me. He just stared and I whimpered. He came down close to my ear and whispered.

"_Die…. Die and let the darkness flames consume you…"_

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"_Die…. Die and let the darkness flames consume you…"_

Johan whimpered. He hated pain and this boy was full of nothing but torture and pain. He kicked me again breaking my ribs. I screamed in utter pain he just stood there and I saw wild smirk played a cross his lips.

I looked away and he grabbed my chin. He stared into my eyes and I felt that damn trance again and I was in it. Goddamn! Was the last thing I thought before his lips meet mine. He kissed them softly and I kissed back. He was acting like he never hurt me.

His hand ran down my broken ribs and I whimpered in pain. He smirked and continued to cause my body pain, but I still moaned for him. He continued his torture on me and I started crying the pain was horrible. He stared at my crystal tears and he kissed them away like a true lover.

I stared at him and he kissed my neck. I moaned softly. Was he trying to rape me? He ran his hand up my shirt but his hand was under my shirt rubbing my bare chest. I moaned again. He kisses me softly and I kissed back. Then my mom opened my door and he was gone and I was crying.

She held me and I yelped when she touched my broken ribs. She took me to a hospital. No mirrors. I sighed in bliss so happy I was away from that horrible mirror. I looked around the white room. It was weird. So quiet and peaceful….. I looked at the door and I saw something I couldn't believe.


	2. Chapter 2

There standing in the door way was the boy. I was speechless. He was just staring at me. As if I was something he had never seen before. He walked towards me and I began to shake badly. He was watching me with amusement. I gulped when I saw the knife on his hip. He pulled it out. Its blade glowed in the darkness. I was hoping he would leave. He looked at me. Seeing he had broken my ribs he looked into my eyes.

"For someone I thought was strong your pretty weak," he said and I was angered.

"Hey! Not funny bastard," I said.

"It is funny. To me at least. To you not so much," he said still laughing. I glared and he glared deathly back. The two of us could have done that all night.

"I like the way you moan when I kiss you," he said and I blushed deeply.

"Shut up. I don't even know you!" I said angrily.

"Right, names Jo-kun. Nice to meet ya Johan," Jo-kun said. I stared at him thinking _CREEP!_

"How do you know my name, Jo-kun?" I asked.

"Mind reading. Kinda simple," Jo-kun said to me.

"Oh, okay," I said still this guy creped me out.

"Your pain isn't getting better is it?" Jo-kun asked me.

"H-How did y-you k-know?" I asked shocked.

"I can feel it. It is painful isn't?" Jo-kun said to me. I didn't know if he was asking or stating something.

"Yeah it is," I growled at him.

"You growl like a wild animal wanting to break free from its cage," Jo-kun said to me and I growled louder.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yup. Your face holds the angry of a wild cat. Something trapped like an animal wanting to be free," he said stroking my cheek and I growled even deeper.

"See? This animal wants me dead. I can tell by the look in your eyes," he said and I just thought he was crazy.

"Keep touching me and I'll bite your hand off," I growled at him and he moved his hand knowing my strength.

"Your just as strong as me. I wonder….." Jo-kun studied me for a minute or two. I just glared.

He just smirked. He then stared at my lips and it came back into a snarl. He snarled back. The two of us were doing the same thing. When my side hurt his did. When I wrapped my arm around it he did. I was shocked I grabbed my throat and so did he. He look at me like I would choke my self.

"You wouldn't choke yourself," Jo-kun said to me.

"What makes you think I won't?" I said.

He just watched me making sure I didn't try to kill him. I looked and his ribs were broke like mine. I hit mine and whimper and Jo-kun dropped to the floor refusing to give in to the horrible pain. I watched him, he panted in pain. I couldn't help but stare. His pain was different I felt like a killer and I hated that feeling.

He panted and snarled at me. I snarled back, but louder. He just stared and he faded. Into nothing but dust and mist. Once he was gone, I laid down hoping his ribs would not hurt. Jo-kun watched him from the door and disappeared into his mirror world.

: Jo-kun's P.O.V:

I got home and hell happened. My mom yelled and my dad did the same. I sat not caring. I left to cause as much trouble as I could. That scene with Johan hurt too much so I went to try and cause pain on the town people.

I walked around looking for anyone I could cause trouble to. I saw Jim, very nice. In my mind, _GROSS! I hate nice people!_ Those were my thoughts. He saw me and gulped. I had to admit seeing fear on people's faces. It was something I took pride in.

I walked away and a guy saw me and growled. My eyes turned towards him and it became a fight. He hit me in my stomach and I did the same to him. He was going to hit me again but I kicked him in the stomach and made him fall to his knees in pain.

"Never start a fight you can't win," I said.

He gulped in fear and I smirked. That look made me feel amazing. Than, of course, the other Jessie was the one who screamed at me the whole time I was walking home. I finally turned and slapped her. I told her to shut up. I took off then. I ran for miles. I didn't know where to go or where I was going. I just watched the people around me. I looked and they were staring at me like I was crazy. I stopped at the town's park and watched the water. I took out my knife and wrote the word "DEATH" in bold letters on my arm.

I cried. My eyes seem to be a river. I kept crying. I looked at the picture I had of my brother and I. back when I was happy and my world was like Johan's. I cried and I kept crying for hours. Little did I know that I was being watched. I looked up and there was Judai.

He watched me. I growled, thinking he would leave, but he didn't. I growled louder and he gulped but didn't move. I was about to get up and he stared at my arm.

He gulped and left. I sat down and stared at my blood soaked arm. I couldn't help but start laughing. I felt like a killer. A cold blooded killer. I left. I was in my room and I looked through my mirror. Johan was out of the hospital. He is mine… his blood will soak my hands when I'm done with him.

**_Watch as light fades and darkness rises. People dying in the arms of loved ones. YOU WILL JOIN THEM!_**

I laughed loudly repeating the old chat. It was filled with the strong darkness. It allowed me into Johan's world. I will end him. It was time for him to die…. His blood will soak my hands when I'm done with him.

"I will kill you Johan Anderson!" I said into the mirror and Johan looked around hearing my voice through my mirror.

I smirked and I knew he could feel something was wrong.

* * *

** I hope you enjoy this chp. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke hearing my mother did sobbing over her dumb daughter. I got up and walked up and she stared in fear at me and I finally felt free of her. I looked at my dead sister. I smirked evilly. I was finally free of that annoying female.

I left the house and I walked around feeling happy for the first time in a long time. I looked around and I smiled now Johan and me have a perfect opposite world. I laughed softly to myself. People stared and I growled and they looked away. Everyone knew me for my strong demon like attitude. They would watch me when I walk down the street.

I saw that one boy that stared at me and he had those stupid brown eyes. He watched me and has the nerve to walk up to me and say hi. It is so annoying. But every now and then I say it back and it feels weird when I get close to him. He does to something to me. I never know what it is. I want to know what he does to me.

:Back with Johan P.O.V:

I was wondering if Jo-kun is okay. He hasn't come to see me in a while. Then I saw him in my door.

"Miss me?" Jo-kun asked me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Not really," I said and he chuckled.

"Your thoughts say different," he said to me.

"Okay, I was worried about you," I said to him.

He just chuckled and pushed me against the wall and he kissed me again. I want to push him off. But something wouldn't let me. I closed my eyes waiting for pain to comes. Then a boy pushed him off and told him that I don't like him and its not fair to make people do things they don't want to.

Jo-kun was shocked. Ju-chan was yelling at him and he is in Johan's world. He left and Ju-chan smiled at me.

"Forgive him. His sister was killed," Ju-chan told me.

"How?" I asked.

"He killed her," Ju-chan said as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Oh," I said kinda freaked out.

Ju-chan left, so I laid on my bed shivering the taste of Jo-kun's lips were like licking blood. I sniffed trying to stop tears from trailing down my face. I gasped and sobbed.

: Back with Jo-kun P.O.V:

I smirked and watched my mother cry as the cops took my sister's dead body out of the house. I just laughed softly. Her blood stained my hands, like very many others.

"Make sure you burn her," I said to the cops then I went to my room.

"NO! PLEASE!" my mom screamed while crying.

"Don't you dare scream at me," I said deeply and low.

She stayed quiet. She knew better than to yell at me. If I caught her doing that again I would end her. Just like Jessie. I smirked and started laughing. She was nothing but a worm. I smirked at that wonderful name for her.

I sighed. Then I grabbed my head and closed my eyes and I saw Johan in my world and I saw Ju-chan and I hugging. I growled when it was over and punched a hole in the wall. I panted with anger.

I looked at the wall and I grabbed my coat and went out for a walk. I looked around and I knew. I was the one that everyone hated. The one that beat everyone down. I was the monster of my time. I looked around and saw no signs of that brunette and as I turned the corner I bumped in him. I cursed under my breath.

"Hey Jo-kun!" Ju-chan said with that damn smile.

"Hi," I replied.

"Yay!" Ju-chan cheered making me blink.

"Yay what?" I asked.

"You said hi to me. That's why I said 'Yay'," he answered smiling at me.

"Kill the smile would you?" I growled.

"Why? I like smiling. Plus your face turns red when I smile," he said giggling like a little school girl.

"What?" I asked and looked in the mirror and saw I was blushing. I punched it and growled deeply and my hand was cut up.

"OH GOD! Are you okay, Jo-kun?" he asked running up to me and looking at my hand. I just watched him.

He took me to his house by dragging me. I was too shocked to do anything. The first time I felt something besides anger. It was strange but I didn't like acting like this. I looked around and found something strange, a younger looking boy was hiding behind a door. Ju-chan whispered something to him and he came up to me and I was, again, shocked. He looked just like Ju-chan. Like a mirror image of him.

I leaned against the wall and Ju-chan came back with a first-aid kit. He grabbed my hand and began to fix it. People were watching in amazement. I never went into someone's house unless I had to settle something. I was staring at Ju-chan completely dumb founded. I waited. When he was done, he smiled at me. That's when I snapped out of my trance and stood up and began to walk out. I growled and punched anyone who whispered about what just happened. I growled and when I got home my mother was glaring at me. I growled at her, but she didn't budge.

"Why?" she questioned me.

"Why what?" I snapped.

"Why were you so nice and quiet around that boy? You didn't even look like you normally do when you want to kill someone," she stated.

"I don't have to answer to a mother worm," I snapped angrily at her, then she flinched in fear hearing my tone and I growled to be sure she knew who was boss in the house hold.

She sat down not saying another word to me. I went to my room and looked at the mirror. I went through and then I was in Johan's world. I looked around his house and found him asleep in his room. I woke him up and he gasped and moved away from me till his back meet the wall.

"That is it…. YOUR TURN TO SUFFER!" I growled deeply almost screaming then I pushed him through the mirror.

I laughed at him and I laid on his bed I was finally relax. Now I will make Johan's life a horror show. I chuckled I was now the star of this show!

"Your life will be nothing but horror when you get back, Johan," I whispered and relaxed and fell asleep.

My plan will take effect when I get enough sleep which I'll get after sleeping on this bed. I laid wondering what Johan was doing and thought he was making everyone like me again. I shivered at the mere thought and thought gross. I would never want something like that to happen ever.

I sighed and knew I would a lot of work to do when I get back and when I get done here.


End file.
